This proposal requests partial support for the Thirty-Fourth Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research, to be held March 3, 4, and 6, 1981 on the subject "Molecular Interrelations of Nutrition and Cancer". The M.D. Anderson Symposium was initiated in 1946 and has been held annually since 1949 to consider various scientific aspects of cancer. This symposium currently attracts from 700 to 1000 persons from the United States and several foreign countries. The papers presented during the symposium are published in a monograph. Each year the Bertner Foundation Award is conferred during this symposium in recognition of outstanding contribution to some facet of cancer research. The Thirty-Fourth Annual Symposium on fundamental cancer research will concern the molecular linkages between nutrition and cancer. The rapid and new development in this field makes this subject a very pertinent topic for the 1981 symposium. A fundamental featuue of cancer is the disorderly development of cells. This abnormal growth, however, is integrated with its environment. Therefore, nutritional substances and their related areas become essential elements in the discussion of cancer genesis, control, and prevention. The focus of the symposium will be on: a) mechanism of carcinogenesis of nutritional component b) energy metabolism in tumor cells and nutritional sources of calories c) nutrient modulation of carcinogenesis and antitumor drug action d) biochemical mechanisms of urine defect in malnutrition and its relation to cancer, and e) nutritional modulation of cell proliferations. All of these topics are related to such an extent that crossfeeding of ideas and concepts in this proposed symposium involving leading researchers will be extremely useful to all who attend. It is expected that such gathering will result in new ideas and sharpened focus in the areas of nutrition and cancer.